


I Saw it in Your Eyes

by Dont_Stop_Larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Epilogue, M/M, They Have Kids, fluffy larry cause why not, i like tomlinson-styles so deal with it, i named their first daughter after Jay because i can, it's just a bunch of fluff with a teeny tiny bit of smutty ish stuff at the end, louis proposes to harry, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_Stop_Larry/pseuds/Dont_Stop_Larry
Summary: Louis knew he wanted to marry Harry in late 2012. He just woke up one day, looked over at his sleeping boyfriend, and he knew: he had to marry this boy. But getting up the nerve to ask him was something else.





	I Saw it in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first commission I've ever done, and I'm pretty proud of it, considering I wrote it all in one go. The proposal AU is always done, so I figured I had to make it special, and here it is.
> 
> Thank you so much to Janna Dove (@kiwi_Fanson on Twitter) for asking me to do this fic. I loved writing it and I loved how happy it made her!
> 
> Thank you to my beta Missy (@happily_missy on ao3 / @foolforjaan on Twitter) for reading over and editing this for me. You deserve an award for reading this much sappy lovey dovey Larry.
> 
> And a thank you to all my wonderful readers. I love all of you guys a lot and thank you for giving me the push to do what I love to do every day. I hope you all enjoy this story! 
> 
> Lots of Love 
> 
> L xx

                Louis knew he wanted to marry Harry in late 2012. He just woke up one day, looked over at his sleeping boyfriend, and he knew: he had to marry this boy. But getting up the nerve to ask him was something else.

                It wasn’t like he expected Harry to refuse him. Harry would probably burst into tears and be unable to say yes because he was too excited. But they were young – Louis was turning 21 in a few weeks, but Harry was still 18, still just a child, and Louis didn’t want to put pressure on him when he had such a long life to live … or something like that. Honestly, Louis was just nervous. He never thought he’d be proposing this early, and especially not to a boy, but times change, and he was madly in love. There was no one else he wanted to spend his life with. So he decided – he was going to marry Harry Styles.

                At first, he didn’t think he should tell anyone. The boys were terrible at keeping secrets, and he knew that even if he told so much as one bodyguard, it would spread to the entire stage crew in under an hour, and god knows he didn’t want everyone but Harry knowing about this. So he kept it quiet, mulling the idea over and over in his mind.

                Two months after Louis had made that promise to himself, he had gotten nowhere. He knew what Harry liked; he was a huge romantic and he loved flowers and candles and all the cheesy stuff that Louis outwardly rolled his eyes at but secretly enjoyed. But for the life of him, he couldn’t think of a way to propose to Harry that would be, in his eyes at least, good enough. He wanted Harry to remember it, and that took careful planning, but Louis was shit at making plans like this. And Harry’s birthday was coming up, and all the other boys could talk about was how they were going to celebrate it. They had no idea the struggle that was going on in Louis’ mind.

~

                The first time Louis tried to propose to Harry, it started with a trip to Zayn’s room.

                One afternoon, while Harry was training with their personal trainer, Louis went and knocked on Zayn’s door. He and Zayn had always been close, the partners-in-crime kind of close. If Louis needed to hide a body, Zayn was there. If Zayn wanted to sneak something from the mini bar, Louis was there to help and then partake in whatever Zayn managed to snag. So, Louis figured, if anyone would be of help, it would be Zayn, and it was high time he confided in someone about this.

                “Hey, Lou, what’s up?” Zayn asked as Louis entered the room, twisting his hands together. How was he going to tell Zayn?

                “I, uh, I wanted to ask for your advice on something …” Louis mumbled, and Zayn, who was picking up his clothes, stopped and turned to him.

                “Louis, you sound serious. You’re never serious. What’s going on? Is Harry alright? Are you alright?” Zayn sounded extremely worried, the clothes dropping from his hands.

                Louis shook his head. “No, nothing’s wrong, I just …  fuck it. I want to ask Harry to marry me.”

                Zayn’s creased brow of worry faded as a huge grin spread across his face, and he laughed, pulling Louis into a crushing hug.

                “That’s fucking brilliant, mate! How long have you wanted to do this?”

                “I mean, pretty much since the day I met him, but in reality, I’ve been considering it seriously for about two months,” Louis said, a smile of relief making its way onto his face. It felt good to have told at least one person. “The issue is that I just can’t think of a way good enough. I want it to be perfect.”

                Zayn rolled his eyes. “Oh, come on, Tommo. You could literally ask him in the middle of sex and he’d say yes. The whole big speech thing and candles and rose petals, it’s romantic, sure, but I feel like with you and Harry, any way is going to be perfect.”

                Louis smiled at that. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. But I still want it to be kind of sappy. You know how much he loves it.”

                “Yeah, we all know. Have you got a ring yet?”

                “No … I’ve been looking at ones online, but none of them have struck me as … Harry. And of course, it will have to be subtle enough that management won’t catch on and Harry can actually wear it.” Louis was biting his lip now, realizing all that he actually had to do if he wanted to do this.

                Zayn threw all his clothes unceremoniously into his bag and clapped Louis on the shoulder. “We’ve got a free afternoon and there’s a jeweler just down the street. If we go out the back, we might be able to get in there without being spotted.”

                “But what about once we’re in there … they’re bound to recognize us, and it’s not like I can be like “oh, yeah, sorry, just getting an engagement ring for my boyfriend” without it getting around.”

                “We’ll figure that out when we get there, come on! We’ve only got a few hours,” Zayn said, practically dragging Louis out of their room and towards the elevators.

~

                Louis stood in his and Harry’s shared dressing room, his hand fiddling with the little box in his pocket. His hair was sticking to his forehead and he was still on his adrenaline high from performing, but the more he messed around with the ring box, the more nervous he got.

                It had taken him and Zayn approximately fifteen minutes in that jewelry shop to find the perfect ring. It was definitely Harry: a plain silver band with another smaller one on top of it … and it was Harry’s size. It was meant to be. Then, of course, they spent another few hours in the shop trying to figure out what to engrave on the inside of it, because Louis wanted it to be personal. Eventually, they had settled on “Always”, and it had taken a bit of time to engrave it. Louis had nervously looked at the door every two minutes, but Zayn had assured him that no one knew they were there, and it was a slow day for the jeweler.

                They had just made it to their dressing rooms on time, having to catch a taxi to the venue. Paul was furious, but let it slide when he saw what was in Louis’ pocket. He winked, put a finger to his lips and walked away to lecture Niall about something.

                And now here he was, after the show, waiting for Harry to get back to their dressing room so he could do this. Zayn had given him such a long pep talk on their taxi ride that Louis felt sure he was ready, but the longer he stood there, the more nervous he got.

                Harry finally came into the room, eyes alight and damp curls stuck to his neck. Louis’ heart jumped into his throat … Harry was so beautiful, so amazing, so perfect.

                “Hey, Hazza,” Louis said softly, and Harry turned, a smile lighting up his face.

                “Lou,” he sighed, coming over and planting a kiss on Louis’ lips. Louis had to tilt his head up now to kiss Harry. If he didn’t like Harry’s lips so much, he’d be annoyed. The moment Harry’s soft lips touched his, his body relaxed and he nearly melted into it, his arm snaking around Harry’s waist to pull him closer. His other hand, still in his pocket, turned the velvet box over and he felt his stomach drop with nerves.

                “You alright? You seem a little pale,” Harry said as he pulled away, tugging his sweaty t-shirt off. Louis just nodded and forced a smile onto his face.

                “Yeah, fine. More than fine, actually. Great show tonight,” Louis said, for lack of anything else better to say, and Harry flashed a dimpled smile at him. God, Louis was so in love with him.

                “Hey, listen, Harry, I’ve been thinking …”

                Louis took a deep breath and the door opened. Louis let out his breath in a huff, feeling a mixture of annoyance and relief as Paul poked his head in.

                “C’mon, you two, we’ve gotta get moving.”

                Louis glared at Paul, but the man seemed oblivious to what he’d just interrupted, closing the door behind him.

                Louis bit his lip and grabbed his jacket from the back of the door, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

                “What were you gonna say, Lou?” Harry asked as he pulled on a fresh shirt, his head popping out of the collar with his hair everywhere.

                “Was just gonna ask if you wanted to sleep in my bunk tonight,” Louis said quickly, and Harry nodded, his face turning soft.

                “Of course, Lou. Can hardly sleep without my big spoon, can I?”

                Louis laughed, a slightly forced laugh, and held out his hand. Harry took it, squeezed it once, and let it go as he walked out the door, their fingers touching until the last possible moment.

                Louis was such an idiot.

~

                The second time Louis tried to propose to Harry, neither of them could stop crying.

                It was the morning after Harry’s 19th birthday, and they were all exhausted. They’d been up to ungodly hours of the night partying with friends and acquaintances alike, and had only fallen into bed around 5 in the morning.

                Louis’ phone buzzed around 7 – someone was calling him. He thought about letting it go to voicemail, but when he cracked open an eye and saw that it was Simon Cowell, he figured he’d better not keep the man waiting. He didn’t need to be on his bad side any more than he already was.

                He pulled reluctantly away from Harry’s warm body and walked into the bathroom, picking up the call.

                “Hello?”

                “Louis. It’s Simon. You and Harry need to be at the office in an hour. I thought I told you that last time.”

                Louis rolled his eyes and kicked a random shirt out of the way as he paced the tiled floor. “If you told either of us, we didn’t remember. What are we in for this time? Did I look at him for too long? Did I exhale in his direction too many times?”

                Louis knew he was being a dick, but he couldn’t help it – it was impossible to be friendly towards the man who was forcing him and Harry apart, especially this early in the morning.

                “Just be here,” Simon said, and he hung up before Louis could get in another sarcastic comment. Louis groaned into his hands and walked back to bed. As he settled back into his spot, Harry fidgeted and turned so that their foreheads were touching.

                “Who was it, Lou,” Harry slurred, still half asleep, and Louis sighed, running his fingers gently through Harry’s messy hair.

                “Simon. Says we have a meeting in an hour. Same as last time.”

                Harry’s mouth turned down at the corners. He buried his head in Louis’ shoulder. “I don’t want to go again. Last time was …”

                Louis sighed and kissed the side of Harry’s head, bringing Harry’s face up so he was looking right into his eyes. “I know, baby. I hate them too. But think about this … every meeting we have is one step closer to us being free of all this …”

                Harry nodded and pushed his bottom lip out in a pout. Louis leaned down and kissed it away, pressing more soft kisses all over Harry’s face until Harry giggled, pulling himself around Louis like a koala.

                “Five more minutes,” Harry mumbled into his neck, and Louis nodded, pulling Harry closer.

                “Five more minutes …” Louis agreed.

~

                “You’re asking me to just … not speak to him? At all? What the fucking hell, Simon, we’re in the same band. Don’t you think that’s a bit ridiculous? I’ve already denied it just like you asked me to, what more do you want from me?” Louis practically screamed, standing up and leaning over the desk, getting right in Simon’s face. Simon didn’t appear to be phased at all.

                “I’m not asking. I’m telling you. You can’t speak to him. It’s just how it works. If people think you hate each other, the rumor goes away. Which is what you want if you want to keep your career.”

                “I don’t give a damn about my career. What I care about is my fucking freedom! And I will not, under any circumstances, stop talking to my boyfriend. Ever.”

                Simon flinched at the word boyfriend, and Louis had a small moment of satisfaction. But it was quickly extinguished as Simon stood, his eyes dark.

                “Maybe you don’t care about your career. But you care about Harry’s. And if you want him to remain in the band, if you want him to keep living his dream, then you’ll agree to my terms. I’m not afraid to do what I have to. The question is … how far will you go before you realize that he’s not worth it?”

                Louis felt sick. He just stood there, staring at Simon, and Simon stared back. Louis was glad that Simon had done their meetings separately, because he wouldn’t have been able to stand the sight of Harry’s terrified face at this threat. And he knew that, if Harry were in here, he’d say what he always said: “I don’t care about my career, or any of that, Lou. I just want you.” And Louis couldn’t just let Simon hurt Harry. He couldn’t do it.

                “Fine.”

                Simon almost smiled, the corners of his lips twitching up in triumph. “Then, I believe, we’re done here.”

                Louis turned on his heel and stalked towards the door, throwing it open and storming out of the office, nearly running right into Harry, who was standing just outside.

                Louis could tell from the look on Harry’s face that he’d heard everything. His eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks were stained with tears. Louis felt his own tears prick the sides of his eyes and he swallowed, trying not to let his emotions show.

                “Lou … he’s not gonna get r-rid of me, is he?” Harry stuttered, and Louis pulled Harry to him in a tight hug, biting his cheek so he didn’t cry.

                “Of course not, love. I’d never let that happen. You’re not going anywhere, I promise.”

                “B-but … he said you have to stop talking to me. And I d-don’t want to lose you …” Harry was sobbing now, his body shaking in Louis’ arms. Louis felt a few tears slide down his cheeks and he pulled away from Harry, wiping them away quickly before gripping his shoulders.

                “I’m never leaving you, Harry. I don’t care what Simon says. I love you so fucking much and nothing he tries to make us do will ever change that. Even if we have to … stop interacting publicly, I’ll be there every night when we’re done with shows and promo. And I’ll hold you until every morning, and every moment we can fit in between.”

                Louis suddenly realized that everything he was saying was exactly the kind of proposal speech Harry deserved, and he still had the ring box in his pocket. He considered it for a moment. It would certainly cheer Harry up, and it would make Simon furious if the two people he wanted to hate each other most got engaged in his lobby, but he just couldn’t find it in himself to do it. His throat was burning from trying not to cry, and in any case, he still wanted it to be special. And this place was anything but special for them.

                Louis reached out instead and took Harry’s hand in his, kissing his knuckles repeatedly. “C’mon, Haz. Let’s go home, yeah? I’ll make tea and we can watch stupid movies.”

                Harry gave him a watery smile and squeezed his hand back. Some of the light had returned to his eyes.

~

                The third time Louis tried to propose to Harry, it was an absolutely glorious mess.

                They were on a one week break from their tour, and Harry and Louis chose to spend it visiting their families before meeting back at their apartment in London for two days of just them.

                Louis had made his favorite meal, and admittedly, the only one he cooked well, to surprise Harry when he came in from Holmes Chapel, and Harry had peppered his face with kisses and had already eaten three servings of the chicken. Louis just sat there, admiring the way Harry’s eyes lit up as he talked about home and about his family. Harry was always beautiful to Louis, but when he was happy and animated, it was just sight to behold. His voice got a bit higher and he talked much faster than usual, his accent becoming thicker the more excited he got.

                “And Gemma just got this adorable cat, her name is Liv, and she’s just so fluffy. Not that I’d actually know, because Gemma only had pictures, but she said we could stop by and visit any time if we wanted. I would love to get a kitten some day. A fluffy white one with green eyes, or blue eyes like yours. Ooohh, or maybe one with one green eye and one blue eye, so it could be like a Louis-Harry kitten or something. And she could have a little scratching post and a little bed, or she could curl up with us when we sleep. And I’m sure Gemma would watch her while we’re gone on tour if I asked her to. And we could name it something cool like Ketchup or Edward or-”

                “Marry me.”

                The words came out of his mouth before he’d even considered what he was saying. Harry stopped talking slowly, his green eyes meeting Louis’ blue ones. Louis was blushing furiously, but there was no taking it back now. Not that he’d want to, anyway.

                “W-What?” Harry asked, his eyes wide, and Louis stood up, his mind on overdrive.

                “Marry me. I’m serious. I’ve been trying to ask you for months now, but I couldn’t fucking come up with the perfect time. And you were talking about kittens and naming it and it was just so damn adorable and I just … I want to marry you. There’s no one else for me but you. I’ve known it since the day we met. I could see it in your eyes, the way you looked at me, that you really loved me, and I just wanted to show you that much love back in return, always. You’re the love of my life. My best friend. And I don’t give a shit what Simon or anyone else says, I want to put a ring on your finger and call you mine forever. I want to wake up next to you every morning and call you my husband. I want to buy a house with you, an actual house. And I want to get that kitten with you. I want everything with you, Hazza.” Louis reached into his jacket, which was hanging off the back of his chair, and pulled out the velvet box. “I’ve been carrying this around since before your birthday. Zayn helped me pick it out. I figured, once I got up enough nerve, that I should be ready. And I wanted it to be perfect with candles and roses and all that sappy stuff, but it just didn’t work out that way. Marry me, Harry Styles.”

                Louis got down on both knees and held out the box, unopened. Harry didn’t move. He just stared at Louis, then at the box, and then back at Louis, his mouth open and his eyes wider than Louis had ever seen them. And then Harry stood up and pulled Louis to his feet. Louis let him, not really sure what was going on. Harry took the box from him, setting it down on the table, cupped Louis’ face in his hands, and kissed him hard on the mouth.

                Louis let out a surprised noise, but kissed him back at once, his hands moving to Harry’s waist to hold himself steady, because he was honestly dizzy from all that talking and his nerves, which had finally caught up to him. But Harry’s touch was like magic – it calmed him down, and he was now more sure than ever that he’d said everything he needed to say.

                Harry pulled away, still holding Louis’ face and rubbing his thumbs along Louis’ cheekbones. Tears were sliding down his cheeks, and Louis suddenly felt terrified. What if Harry didn’t want him? What if Harry said no, it was too much, and left him here with a box and a broken heart?

                “Louis, I … I love you so fucking much, you know that?” Harry said softly, and Louis felt more tears spring to his eyes. This was how a rejection always started in the movies. He knew it. He’d blown it. Harry noticed apparently, because his hands brushed the tears away and his eyebrows creased in concern. “Lou, what’s wrong?”

                “You … you just sound like …” Louis couldn’t get the words out. He had to be straightforward, he had to know. “I … so is this a yes or a no?”

                Harry stared at him incredulously. “Are you seriously asking me that? Of course it’s a yes, you idiot!”

                Louis felt like the entire weight of the world had just been lifted off his shoulders. He laughed as more tears slid down his cheeks, and he fumbled with the box, pulling the ring out and sliding it onto Harry’s right middle finger with shaking hands. He knew he couldn’t put it where it belonged, so he’d chosen a ring that fit on another finger instead, hoping that Harry could wear it always without it bringing up too many questions. Harry stared at his own hand and then pulled Louis into a tight hug. Louis held onto Harry, refusing to let go as he tried to calm himself down.

                “I love you so much, I love you, Louis,” Harry was mumbling into his shoulder, and Louis rubbed Harry’s back gently. He couldn’t believe it. They were engaged.

                Harry finally let go, wiping happy tears from his eyes with a huge smile on his face, and he stared down at his hand, at his new ring.

                “Was it enough?” Louis asked, wiping his own tears away as he smiled at Harry’s hand. Harry nodded and gave a choked laugh.

                “It was perfect, Lou. Absolutely perfect.”

                They cleared up everything, still shedding a few happy tears every now and then, and sneaking little kisses more often than usual. Eventually they ended up on the couch, cuddling and just drinking in everything that had happened. Louis laced his fingers through Harry’s, seeing the light glinting off of Harry’s finger.

                “I had it engraved, you know. Had them write ‘always’ on the inside.”

                Harry immediately slid it off, looking for the engraving, his eyes softening when he saw it. Then he put it right back on and pulled Louis closer to him, kissing him gently on the mouth.

                “I really mean it, Harry.”

                “Me too, Lou. Me too.”

 

~

** Epilogue **

                “Lou, come on! We’re gonna be late!” Harry called from the main room, and Louis fumbled the clothes he was folding. He tried to move, but a curly-haired child clung to his leg, sitting heavily on his foot.

                “C’mon, Jay, we’ve gotta get going! It’s time to see Uncle Niall,” Louis said, ruffling his daughter’s hair. She looks up at him with the pout that Harry must have taught her and reluctantly peeled herself away from his leg and stood up.

                “He better have cookies,” Jay complained, brushing her hair out of her eyes, and hurried out of the room, yelling for Papa. Louis breathed a momentary sigh of relief and reached into the crib, tickling the baby’s tummy and receiving a gummy half smile in return.

                “Heya, Logan,” Louis coos into the crib, picking up his son and cradling him in his arms. “Gonna go for a little trip, yeah?”

                Logan responded with a gurgle and Louis swung his bag over his shoulder, snapping off the light with his free hand and heading down the hall. He almost tripped as a white cat streaked down the hall, stopping to look at Louis with emerald green eyes. Louis rolled his eyes but smiled at the cat, blowing it a kiss. He emerged into the open main room, and his husband turned around, a tired smile on his face.

                Harry hadn’t lost any of his beauty over the years, and Louis could see that every ounce of love was still shining in his eyes. Harry leaned over and kissed Louis briefly on the mouth, earning a quiet sigh from Louis.

                “We’ll be late to dinner … but that’s alright. You got everything for Logan?” Harry asked, waving off his daughter as she tugged on his arm.

                “Yep, got it all in here, and I’ve got a note for Niall explaining his nightly routine,” Louis said, patting the bag on his hip and shifting Logan slightly so he could take hold of Harry’s hand. Even now, Harry’s hand covered his almost completely, and Louis loved that.

                It took a few minutes to get everyone into the car, but finally, Logan was strapped in safely and Jay was settled in her car seat, playing with Harry’s phone. Louis slid into the driver’s seat and Harry reached across the center console to take his hand. Louis turned the car over and they drove off down the road to Niall’s, letting Harry play with his fingers gently. He and Harry were about to go on their first night out since Logan had been born, and Louis could tell by the pressure Harry applied to his fingers every so often that he was just as ready as Louis felt.

                They arrived at Niall’s posh flat and Jay wasted no time in unbuckling herself and jumping out of the car.

                “I’ve got her!” Harry called, hurrying after his daughter, and Louis smiled as Harry nearly tripped over his long legs in his attempt to beat Jay to the door. Niall was waiting for them, his hair now a dark brown, as all the blonde had finally grown out, and his usual smile was in place as he caught Jay in his arms, laughing into her mess of hair.

                Louis unbuckled Logan from his car seat, lifted him gently into his arms, and bounced him up and down a few times as he grabbed the bag. Logan opened one eye blearily and, clearly unimpressed, closed his eyes again, his head resting on Louis’ shoulder.

                Louis finally reached the door and Harry lifted Logan from his arms, cradling him against his chest and kissing his tiny forehead. Louis felt like his heart could burst; he always knew Harry would be a good dad, and had already experienced it with Jay, their first born, but seeing him interact with children, _their_ children, made Louis feel a special kind of soft.

                “Alright, Haz, gotta hand him over now. He’s in good hands, I promise ya,” Niall said softly, reaching for Logan, and Harry pouted as he handed their son over. Jay was already tugging on Niall’s sleeve, asking repeatedly about cookies, and Niall laughed as he gave Harry and Louis one armed hugs.

                “Yes, Johannah, we have cookies, but you don’t get any unless you’re good.”

                Jay wrinkled her nose at Niall – she hated it when he used her full name, but Niall did it all in good fun.

                “See you guys later tonight then?” Niall asked, and they both nodded. Niall grinned and headed back into his building, leaving Harry and Louis alone on the walkway.

                Louis reached over and linked his fingers through Harry’s, and they walked quietly back to the car, enjoying the sound of the birds and the light rain that was staring to fall.

                They climbed into the car and suddenly, Harry was on Louis, his lips attaching to his neck instantly. Louis moaned softly and pulled Harry closer, moving his face so he could kiss his lips.

                “God, I didn’t know having kids was gonna make it near impossible to have you,” Harry mumbled against his mouth, and Louis laughed.

                “Well, you’re the one who wanted two.”

                Harry nipped at his lip and slipped his tongue into Louis’ mouth. Louis gripped Harry’s hair and tugged at the curls on the base of his neck. Harry’s moan was lost in Louis’ mouth as they continued making out, completely unbothered by the fact that they were parked on the street right next to Niall’s, and probably ten other peoples’, homes.

                “We … we have dinner reservations …” Louis gasped as Harry’s mouthed moved down his neck to continue what he’d started.

                “Fuck dinner. Let’s go home, god, I need you so bad.”

                Louis wasn’t about to argue with that. He gingerly pushed Harry off him and started the car, trying to ignore how turned on he was. He glanced over at Harry and saw his eyes wide and blown, a smile playing around his red lips. Louis burst out laughing, and a moment later, Harry was laughing too.

                “Can’t believe we have two children and we’re going at it like horny teenagers,” Harry said between giggles, and Louis pulled out onto the street, heading for home.

                “Can’t help it that you’re still so amazing,” Louis answered, throwing a fond look at his husband, but Harry was already looking at him, his eyes soft.

                “I love you, Lou. Love you so much.”

                Louis, even after 8 years of being together, blushed. “I love you too, Haz.”

                Harry leaned over and kissed his burning cheek. “Then take me home. Gotta get our sex on.”

                Louis rolled his eyes – Harry was so strange sometimes, but he loved it.

                “To home we go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos or a comment if you want, they are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
